


Fifteen Minutes

by miistann



Category: Persona 3
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi, P3, Persona 3 - Freeform, Reader owns a coffee shop, Shinjiro is alive, bi reader, everyone is adults, everyone knows what happened, minako and minato are alive, ryoji is alive, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miistann/pseuds/miistann
Summary: After beating Nyx and having Ryoji come back to his human form, S.E.E.S soon disbanded. After becoming adults, little-by-little the group drifted apart. (Name) has now opened up a cafe who often gets visited by her best friend, Ryoji. But all of the sudden, she soon starts getting visits from all her high school friends, ranging from the silent Minato, to the easily annoyed Shinjiro....And now a reverse harem has started.





	Fifteen Minutes

(Name) let out a small sigh as she wiped down the counter after a customer had spilled some coffee right before closing time. A small bell rung signaling someone had entered the shop, (Name) rolled her eyes and spoke, "Sorry, but I'm closed for the nigh-" as soon as she had looked up, she was met with the face of her scarf-wearing best friend, Ryoji Mochizuki. She rolled her eyes again, only now more playfully, "Alright, come on in, but lock up for me, will you?" From behind the counter, she tossed him the keys, "If you came in even when the sign said 'closed', who knows who else will too?" 

She shook her head, "So what brings you here at this hour?" 

Ryoji let out a chuckle, "What? Am I not allowed to visit the woman of my dreams?" 

"Yeah, yeah, how many girls have you used that on again?" She easily brushed off comment, "Just hurry up and take a seat and I'll pour us some cups of coffee." 

"At this hour?" He then shrugged and smiled, "Well, if you insist." 

Soon enough, (Name) had joined him wit two cups of coffee in hand, "So what's up? You usually only visit on your lunch break." 

"Not much, but I'm sure you can't guess who I ran into today."

(Name) raised a brow as she set her cup down, "Who? Was it Mitsuru? She's usually in the area, that's no surprise." 

Ryoji shook his head, "No, no, it was Akihiko. Can you believe that? I told him about your shop and he said he'll dropping by tomorrow." 

(Name)'s face flushed slightly, "Akihiko?" She began to fan her face with her hand, "You know, sometimes at the dorm he'd look at me for longer than five seconds so I think it's safe to say he had a thing for me."

Ryoji's smile had fallen into a neutral expression as (Name) continued to babble on about Akihiko, when he finally interrupted her, "Right. Anyways, I hope he's here when I decide to visit as well." He stood up and gave a slight, cheesy, bow, "Until next time, Princess." 

(Name) stifled a laugh, "Princess? Why not something more fitting? Like Queen?" 

"Well what's a queen without her king?" He winked, "Well, if you're really in the market for one, I am right here." 

Once again, (Name) rolled her eyes, "Whatever, go get some sleep already." 

"Surely you don't expect me to sleep right after a cup of coffee, do you?" 

"Well, this might come off as a surprise, but I sure do. Considering it was decaf." Ryoji snapped his fingers in defeat and muttered a slight 'darn decaf' under his breath. She stood up and spoke up once again, "Okay bye-bye and goodnight, give me the keys back on your way out." 

"What if I were to walk you home?"

"Walk me home? Like in high school?" 

He shrugged, "Why not? Could be fun to act like teenagers again." 

After thinking it over for a quick second, (Name) agreed, "Alright, let me just shut everything down, wait for me outside." Ryoji did as told and exited the building.

Not too long after, (Name) joined him and locked up (officially, this time). 

"Well, after you m'lady," at his sentence, (Name)'s face immediately scrunched up,

"Never say that again, that was disgusting." This prompted a bit of laughter from the two as they continued to walk and talk. 

Not too long after, the two had finally reached (Name)'s home.

"Well, this is my stop. Goodnight and see you tomorrow?" Before Ryoji could even respond, (Name) spoke again, "And no, no 'goodnight kiss' or whatever you were about to ask for."

"Aww, even after all we've been through?"

"Five minutes of walking?"

"Five minutes is quite the amount of time, you know." He shook his head, "Nevermind that, until tomorrow." With that said, he waved goodbye and began walking away. 

And thus, began a new day. 

Unlike most mornings, this particular morning was extremely busy, customers flooding in one after the other almost endlessly, and it was at this exact moment (Name) knew she probably needed more help. But, now wasn't the time to be thinking of getting even more help. 

Luckily, the onslaught of customers had soon come to an end. Even more of a blessing was the fact there was no lunch rush, but that was when Ryoji came in. 

"Just when I thought we were going to be able to relax for a bit." (Name) chuckled as she started to prepare his usual cup. She grabbed a ceramic mug when Ryoji interrupted her,

"Sorry, I'll have to take it to go today, on a time crunch." While the sudden change in routine confused (Name) for a second, she shook it off and exchanged the mug for a simple foam cup. After handing it to him, he promptly paid and exited the building. 

However, when he walked out, two very familiar faces walked in. 

"'Sup dude? It's been a while." The sound of his voice was almost enough to give (Name) whiplash, as well as the "Yeah, how've you been?" that followed immediately after.

It took nearly all of (Name)'s will to not jump the counter and immediately hug the two, miraculously, she managed, "Junpei, Yukari, what brings you two here? What can I get you?" She pointed to the menu behind her, "Some lattes? A group hug? A muffin?" 

Junpei stroked his chin in thought before grinning, "All of those do sound pretty good, but how about you start us off with a group hug?" 

Yukari sighed, "Man, you guys are so cheesy," though a small smile became present, "but whatever, come on, bring it in." 

That was all (Name) needed to hear before exiting from behind the counter and rushing over her two high school friends and hugging them tightly. 

After separating, (Name) quickly turned back to face her employee, "Hey, Ayuko, you got everything handled for a while?" After receiving a thumbs up from the girl, (Name) moved her friends out the way and sat them down at a table.

"So what actually brings you to my, uh, humble shop?"(Name) beamed with a smile as she asked the two. 

Junpei leaned in slightly, "Glad you asked," he looked around shiftily, "Well, we were thinking about getting the whole team back together."

(Name) raised a brow, "S.E.E.S? But what would be the point? There's no Tartarus anymore." 

"But hear me out, what if... there is?" After getting this sentence out, Yukari stepped on his foot, causing him to let out a, "Hey what was that for?!"

She let out a sigh, "What he actually meant to say was that we wanted to have a little reunion party." 

"A party?"

She nodded, "Yeah! Shinjiro agreed to cook for all of us and if you wanted to, you can bring your boyfriend too!" As she was saying all of this, a smile grew on her face.

"Wait boyfriend? I didn't know you had a boyfriend, (Name)." Junpei chimed in. 

(Name)'s cheeks grew warm, "Yeah, I didn't know either!" 

Yukari tilted her head to the side slightly, "You don't? But Ryoji told me- Oh." As the realization came to her, an unamused look overcame her, "So he still hasn't changed much from high school, huh?" 

(Name) shook her head, "You wouldn't believe how same-y he is." 

"Oh! You know who else hasn't changed much? Those Arisato twins." Junpei let out a little sigh, "Minato's still as silent and "whatever" as... ever, and Minako is... Minako! " 

"Yeah, we told them to tag along with us-" Yukari was interrupted by Junpei,

"And we were gonna have them get roses and be like, "as your leaders, we'll be taking you with us as our plus one," but they just wouldn't do it." 

Yukari rubbed at her temples, "She agreed, but ended up not being able to make it. Minato didn't agree because it's embarrassing," She paused, "And also couldn't make it. Not to mention that with the way you put it, it sounds like they're both asking her out." 

Ask her out? (Name) thought back to the times in Tartarus when they would look at her for almost three seconds at a time when they weren't focused on taking down shadows. Wow... They both had it bad and she never knew?

After some more talking, Yukari had to excuse herself and leave. Leaving only Junpei and (Name).

"So, (Name), real talk," Junpei folded his hands and set them on the table, "You should totally turn this place into-" 

"Absolutely not."

"Aw what?! I didn't even get to finish my sentence!" 

"I'd hate to pull a Yukari, but I'm pretty sure I already know what you were gonna say." 

Junpei let out a 'hm' and leaned back, "What was I going to say, then?" 

"Turn this place into a maid cafe?" 

Junpei stammered a bit before letting out a sigh of defeat and grumbling, "yeah you got it." A look of panic briefly flashed across his face as he glanced at the clock, "Ah shoot, would love to stay 'nd chat some more, but I gotta go. See you at the party, dude!" He got out of his seat and was halfway out the door when (Name) called out, 

"I don't even know where it's being held at!" 

"Ask Ryoji, he should have the details!" And with those final words, he was out the door for good.

Well, that was fun while it lasted, (Name) stood up from her seat and returned to behind the counter. 

"Sorry for the wait, did I take long?"

As the day came to an end, Akihiko was a no-show. But, Junpei and Yukari showed up which was a welcomed surprise! 

(Name) stood outside her shop for a moment, even though she had already changed the sign from 'open' to 'closed.' She took a deep breath, but quickly became confused when she heard rapid footsteps and short huffs of breaths coming towards her. Thinking on her feet, she ripped open the door to her shop and closed it behind her, quickly locking it as well. 

She let out short and panicked breaths as her back was pressed against the door, but was even more paralyzed with fear when there was knocking. 

A muffled, "Hey... sorry I.. couldn't make it earlier..." Almost every word was separated by a pant, this was what prompted (Name) to actually look at who had run towards her like a rabid animal. 

Her eyes went wide as she hastily unlocked the door and let the person in.

"Why'd you run like that?! I almost had a heart attack!" Though she was yelling at this point, it was still very clear she was happy. 

Though still panting slightly, the person let out a chuckle and an apology, "I just wanted to get here before you closed."

"Aki, Aki, Aki... You're a little late for that." She shook her head, "But you're still welcome, want some coffee?" 

"Yeah," he grinned, "Is a chat welcome too?"

(Name) was forced to avert her gaze as she felt her cheeks begin to heat up once again, "Yup, just have a seat and I'll join you soon." With a, "sounds good to me," Akihiko quickly took a seat.

As promised, (Name) came back with two cups of coffee and took a seat across from him. 

"So... as I've been asking more and more recently, what brings you here?" 

"Got moved here for a job, and I heard about a popular coffee shop." It was now Akihiko's turn to avert his gaze as he scratched his cheek a bit, "And that the owner was, uh-" he was now completely looking at the ground, "cu-" his head was now hanging low, "I can't say it." 

"That the owner was...?" 

"You!" He cleared his throat, "Uh, that the owner was you."

"Did Yukari and Junpei tell you about the reunion party they're planning?" 

"Yeah, you planning on going? I think it might be fun, getting together with everyone again." 

"I'l g-" (Name) choked on her words, she wanted to say 'I'll go if you go,' such a high school thing to say, but Akihiko was looking at her expectantly, and unable to speak coherently, she nodded.

"Well, uh, guess if you're going I'll definitely be going too." Oh. He was able to say the words she couldn't. Though he was calm when saying the phrase, it was clear he instantly regretted the words that came out his mouth. 

For both his sake, and her's, (Name) changed the subject, "Besides your new job, what else you been up to?" 

The two passed time by simply making small talk. Which they had gotten so into they hadn't even noticed the time yet.

Akihiko was first to notice how late it had gotten, "Whoa, time really does fly, huh?" He chuckled and stood up, "We should both get going and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow on my lunch break?" 

(Name) nodded, "Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow. Just... no more acting like a rabid animal, okay?" 

Akihiko laughed, "Deal." 

Once he had left, (Name) had to calm her pounding heart down.

But... Now to get those party details out of Ryoji. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- ryoji mochizuki (age: 26) - akihiko sanada (age: 27)  
\- shinjiro aragaki (age: 28) - minato arisato (age: 26)  
\- ken amada (age: 20) - theodore (age: ?)  
\- aigis (age: ?) - minako arisato (age: 26)  
____  
more girls can be added if y'all want them


End file.
